Hold on to me
by azata2000
Summary: Cassie s musings while on the back of Deborah s bike and what happens in lot 13. Cassie/Deborah. Femslash, don t like, don t read. Rated K , T and just in case M.


**A.N: Hey so this is my first ever fan-fiction, so it probably sucks but well I had an urge to write a CassiexDeborah so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle or any of it´s characters they were all thought of and brought to life by L. .**

"Hang on to me," Deborah said. And then, with an incredibly loud noise, they were moving. Cassie held on to Deborah for dear life. She felt terrified and exhilarated at the same time. As her arms tightened even more around Deborah she could feel the biker's trim, athletic body under her leather jacket. Cassie couldn't help but remember the first time that she had seen Deborah after she had almost run Cassie over in the school parking lot. The brunette remembered how she couldn't help but stare at Deborah in awe back then. How ravishingly beautiful her face had been framed by her tumbling dark curls as she turned around to glare at Cassie. How she couldn't take her eyes off of the crescent moon tattoo which the biker had on her collar bone. The wind was whipping around them, whipping Cassie's hair back and Deborah's hair into Cassie's eyes so she couldn't see. Cassie caught a whiff of Deborah's perfume and again got lost in the memory of her initiation when Deborah had hugged her. At first the biker had hugged Cassie as if she was trying to crack a rib or two, but then it became gentle and warm. Cassie had remembered that even then Deborah had been wearing the same perfume. She had been so content in the biker's strong arms and felt as if she never wanted to leave, but then it was as if Deborah had finally realized what she was doing and had quickly let Cassie go and walked away without saying a word. Cassie had wished that it had never had to end. "I'm going to die, Cassie thought. "Relax!" Deborah shouted, her voice snatched away by the wind. "Relax! Don't fight the way I'm leaning." Cassie had somehow managed to relax but then as she saw the cliff whip by she buried her head in Deborah's shoulder. They then came to a stop and after an enlightening conversation with the biker, Cassie felt like she finally understood Deborah a bit more.

 _And you also found another reason to like her._ A voice inside her head added. Cassie pushed that voice to the back of her mind. She did not like Deborah; she did not have a crush on her. She just happened to find the biker extremely beautiful like the goddess Artemis. That's all. It was not like her eyes gravitated towards the other girl every time she entered the room or that she stared at the biker more times than not. Nope definitely not... Oh who was she kidding? Cassie was completely head over heels in love with Deborah Armstrong and was screwed because the biker would never return her feelings. Because she was so lost in her own thoughts Cassie failed to see the piece of brick or stone and the ground and stumbled falling to one knee. "I forgot to tell you; there used to be a house here," Deborah said. "It got torn down a long time ago, but there're some pieces of foundation left."

"I think I just found one," Cassie said. She had been starting to get up when she noticed something beside the brick. It was darker than the soil it was resting on and yet it shone faintly in the moonlight. She picked it up and found that it was smooth and surprisingly heavy.

"It's hematite," said Deborah, who'd come back to look. As she explained about the stone Cassie couldn't help but stare at her from under her lashes. She's so beautiful... Cassie was jolted out of her musings by Deborah's excited exclamation. "Cassie! It's your working crystal." Elated, she lifted her head to smile up at Deborah, and in the chilly moonlight Deborah smiled fiercely back. Cassie couldn't help but stare transfixed into Deborah's deep brown eyes getting lost, unable to make herself turn away. Deborah herself wasn't faring any better and was as equally lost into Cassie's large cornflower - blue eyes as Cassie was lost in hers. As both girls continued to gaze at each other they started to gravitate towards each other until they were barely a breath away. The tips of their noses were practically touching and they each could feel the others breathe on their face. At the same time both of them leaned in and their lips touched. It was slow and tentative each afraid of the others reaction. Deborah gently bit Cassie's bottom lip as she was beginning to pull away. Cassie couldn't help but let a low moan slip as the biker had bitten her and was about to groan in sadness as she was pulling away. Just as Cassie was about to open her eyes that she hadn't even recalled closing, Deborah surged forward and roughly moulded her lips to the younger girls lips. The biker hadn't planned to continue the kiss but moan that the younger witch had let out was too much for her too, handle and her control had slipped. She slipped her hands into Cassie's hair and pulled her closer. Cassie's brain had shut down as soon as Deborah's lips had crashed onto hers for the second time. When she felt the biker girl's hands in her hair pulling her closer she put hers in Deborah's hair as well and pulled slightly on the soft dark disordered curls. The biker moaned at that action and Cassie decided that that sound was one that she wanted to make the biker to over and over again. The two girls spent a long time caught up in each other and only pulled back when the need for oxygen became too much. As they pulled apart neither girl wanted to move to far from the other and they ended up resting their foreheads together.

"Wow." Cassie panted, eyes dilated.

Deborah chucked, "You can say that again." She said in a breathy voice. Both girls continued to stare at each other and then as if in silent agreement they both stood up hand in hand.

"Debby... what.. What are we now?" Cassie asked while looking at Deborah questioningly. Deborah smiled softly at the younger witch, reached up with her left hand and moved a strand of hair out of her face placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Well Cass, I really, really like you and judging by that kiss and the smile on your face afterwards I'd say that you like me too." The biker smiled brightly at the stunned younger witch and continued, "So Cass if you will accept I'd like to take you out on a date and then we can decide what to label ourselves after." Cassie grinned brightly at the biker and threw her arms around her and buried her head into the crook of the biker's neck. "Is that a yes then?" Deborah asked her while grinning. Cassie giggled and pulled back to look at the biker.

"Yes. Debby, definitely yes." The two girls smiled at each other, sharing a quick kiss and headed hand in hand towards the motorbike each girl practically glowing with happiness eagerly awaited the promised date.


End file.
